


Accused

by MeikoKuran999



Series: An Endless Sky [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro is being accused of murder by other families in the alliance and Tsunayoshi is pissed because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accused

Theme:Accused

Tsuna sighed tapping his finger on the top of his desk. He was pissed off at the many letters scattered around in front of him. The nerve of some of the alliance family's how dare they accuse one of his guardians of a crime. They were all mafia so killing wasn't a rare thing, but to have the nerve to accuse Mukuro of killing a higher up in one of the alliances families.

 

Tsuna wasn't stupid he knew that Mukuro hated the mafia a lot and that it wouldn't be too big of a surprise if Mukuro actually did it. But this time he had proof that it wasn't Mukuro. Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome had all been on a special mission together with Tsuna. He had been with Mukuro the entire time. So he knew that everything the other families were saying was lies. There is no possible way for Mukuro to have done it with Tsuna around because Tsuna could sense when he was using illusions.

He looked at the person sitting across from him with a huge smile on his face. He shook his head slightly annoyed at the others reaction, "Don't you dare smile at me."

 

Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufu, But Tsunayoshi-kun your anger is amusing."

 

Tsuna flicked a pen from his desk at Mukuro's face, "Shut up, if you didn't do such stupid things when you were younger we wouldn't be in this situation."

 

Mukuro just continued to smile at Tsuna, "But Tsunayoshi I thought that you had forgiven me for my past."

 

Tsuna glared at him, "Just because I have forgiven you. Does not mean that everyone else has."

 

Mukuro continued to laugh, "Kufufufu, but what does it matter Tsunayoshi-kun about what the others think?"

 

Tsuna threw a letter at him, "Whether I've forgiven you or not is not the issue, with the proof they all say they have you have to be punished. There is no possible way around it."

 

Mukuro's smile disappeared instantly, "WHAT?"

 

Tsuna sighed, "There's nothing I can do about it. So until further notice you're under house arrest Mukuro. I'm only telling you this once don't leave the house unless I have given you orders too."

 

Mukuro looked at him, "But Tsunayoshi, I didn't do anything?"

 

Tsuna laughed, "Doesn't matter, just think about it as an extended vacation. If you need to go somewhere then I'll be the one to escort you."'

 

Mukuro stood up annoyed throwing the letter at Tsuna, "Fine."

 

Tsuna sighed, "Just remember that this all could have been avoided had you not done what you did as a teen."

 

Mukuro glared at him, "You already know that I had my reasons."

 

Tsuna sighed he didn't want to do this to his mist but what other choice did he have. If he fought the other families about it then it could cause a huge issue. Tsuna knew the better choice was to give his mist a little punishment because Mukuro would get over it. He smiled at the last thing he thought still very pissed off at the other families.  _ They will pay for their accusation dearly. Tsuna would have to talk with Hibari and Reborn about what to do when they returned from their joint mission. He was going to make these families regret picking a fight with him. Even if it meant teaching them what they shouldn't do with his own two hands. No one ever was allowed to threaten him like they had in those letters;and he would definitely make them regret their choices. _

  
  



End file.
